The Baltimore Longitudinal Study serves as a resource for scientists working in the field of Gerontology. It provides a well-described group of men between 20 and 96 years of age for studies of the mechanisms of human aging. Projects in physiology, biochemistry, psychology, nutrition, pharmacology, endocrinology, sociology, and genetics, have been carried out or are in progress.